Red Dead Debtors
'''Red Dead Debtors '''is the fourth episode of Video Game All-Stars World Tour, and the thirteenth episode overall. Plot The remaining twelve contestants are welcomed to the Wild West, where Banjo tells them the challenge; going around and collecting as much money for your team as possible, by whatever means necessary. He also says that a secret slip is hidden somewhere, and that whoever finds it gets a special advantage a lot later on in the competition. He gives the contestants present horses, and sets them on their way. Immediately, Spyro notices that he is once again the only present member of Team Delta, which annoys him. Banjo announces that he has sheriffs with flamethrowers that will attack if they spot any contestants. The players spread out to search for ways to obtain money, after Superman gets his bones repaired thanks to Banjo. They have relative trouble overall riding their horses, as Falco accidentally manages to kill his horse, and some others just lose them. Captain Falcon robs a store, but gets the wrong kind of money, as Banjo specifies it must be Canadian in order to count. With this in mind, he turns to playing poker to win money, betting his single penny. Kirby, Mario and Spyro all get some money for each of their teams from just searching around. Ryu Hayabusa decides to attempt killing Kirby to prevent him from gaining any more money, while Falco gets spotted by a sheriff when trying to rob a bank, getting burned to a crisp in the process. The day continues, and Team Gamma seem to have a good amount of money building up, as Captain Falcon heads into a mine, and Superman finds some money on the ground, which eventually turns out to be poisoned. Spyro breaks into a bank and announces that he's going to rob it, before realising announcing it wasn't a good plan. Despite this, he manages to slip into the vault and steals around $60, however it counts for nothing as it wasn't Canadian. Ryu continues trying to shoot Kirby, failing with each attempt as he dodges arrows by doing the tumbleweed, and Mario robs a bank, only to get the wrong currency again. Banjo announces that as it stands, Team Omega is currently in the lead, as Mario sells his horse for a good amount of money. Superman decides to copy this strategy, and sells his boots. Around this time, Captain Falcon finishes a day of work, and their combined earnings put Team Gamma into first place. Mario continues to sell various items, and it is enough to put his team back in front. Spyro realises that he is extremely behind, and robs another bank in an attempt to catch up. Captain Falcon attempts to steal all of Team Omega's money, but gets the various types of money confused, ending up only taking the American dollars. Falco thinks outside of the box to earn more money, attempting to kill himself and sell his body for science. Superman continues to sell his clothing, going as far as trying to sell his underwear. Spyro finds a slip, which he thinks is the secret one they were told about earlier, but it turns out to be a decoy. Mario manages to rob another bank, furthering his team's lead. More of the slips appear, with Falco, Mario and Spyro each taking one. Banjo announces that one of them has the real secret slip, that would give the lucky holder an advantage later in the competition. He announces that Spyro has earned the role of a 'secret snooper' and congratulates him on his new powers. Kirby sells his horse's saddle, but then realises his mistake when trying to ride away again, as he struggles to stay on. Mario gets paid $1,700 to 'have fun' with seventeen ladies. Falco makes a comment on the odd situation, and Kirby remarks on how lucky Mario is, before stumbling across a Yukonian gold bar, which he trades in for $160,000, putting Team Gamma back in the lead. Kirby carries half of his newfound money in his mouth, and puts the other half in his horse's mouth, which it then swallows the money, causing him to lose it. Superman offers to sell Luigi to Mario, much to both brothers' confusion. Mario refuses, as he wants to keep all of his money. On seeing Kirby's horse, Spyro wonders where his own horse had gotten to. His question is answered almost immediately as his horse charges into him, running him over. He finds $100,000,000,000 in American dollars, which he notes although it's useless for the challenge, it could be used in future so he holds onto it. The challenge ends, and each team hands their money to Banjo. After counting, he announces that all three teams, even Team Delta, had collected the same amount of money, $85,765.44. He says that Spyro's special slip comes with a $0.01 tax, causing Team Delta to lose. At elimination, Banjo says that he doesn't want to wait for everyone on Team Delta to vote, as it would take a long time, so he lets Spyro choose who leaves. Banjo hands out whiskey to the safe competitors, which Spyro gives away to Ryu due to being underage. Isaac Clarke is left without any whiskey, as Spyro thought he wouldn't contribute anything to the team. Category:Season 2 Episodes